A New Guardian
by Michie Murder
Summary: 100 years have passed since the Guardians defeated Pitch, or so they thought. In this time Pitch has plotted his revenge, seeking a dark magic more powerful than any Guardian could ever suspect. To help North and the gang prepare for the coming war, Man in the Moon chooses a new Guardian, one who has experience with Pitch's new army. rated M for sex. and blood.
1. A New Guardian

As Jack Frost was sworn in to the Guardians he heard a whisper across the wind.

"Fear will always be there, beware your sleeping enemy,"

Jack froze and looked around, had he really heard that?

"You coming Jack?" Called the Tooth Fairy.

"Yeah.." He ran and jumped into North's sled, waving good-bye to the children that had helped them.

* * *

One hundred years have passed since Pitch was defeated and Jack never mentioned the whisper in the wind.

Three weeks before Halloween, North called the Guardians together. Jack was the last to arrive. As he entered the main room he looked up at the globe that showed all the children that believed in them. The lights twinkled all around the world, not a single one was out. Jack wondered why they were called together. He walked around the corner to see the group; they looked seriously up at the Man in the Moons crystal. His eyes grew wide and he rushed to get a better look.

"He's chosen a new Guardian? Why?" Jack questioned.

"We do not know," North responded. The clouds floated away from the moon and a beam made the crystal glow. Jack shielded his eyes until the light dyed down.

"Who's THAT?" He asked looking at the crystal.

"Jack O'Lantern." North replied solemnly.

* * *

Jacklyn looked down from her tree branch at the carved pumpkins sitting on porches. The candles inside them flickered. She swooped down and approached the pumpkin.

"Custodes lux tueri hac domo. §" She whispered. A light shield emitted from the candle and wrapped around the house before disappearing. That was her last pumpkin in this country. She heard rustling behind her in the trees.

"These homes are protected demon." She stated before turning around. To her surprise there was no one. It wasn't like ghosts and demons to hide, they often challenged her for rights to the homes. Jacklyn took a step forward and looked around in the dark. The rustling came from behind her and she spun around. She felt a large hand grab her and a sharp pain in her head before she fell to the ground.

Jacklyn opened her eyes and moved her hand to her head.

"Ugnh," she grunted as she touched the lump that had formed. She sat up at looked around her. At first she thought she might be dreaming but after a couple blinks it was clear she was not.

"The North Pole?" She asked still dizzy and confused.

"We needed to talk," Spoke a rough voice with a heavy Russian accent. Jacklyn looked up to see North standing off to the left. Behind him stood Bunnymund, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost.

"So you whacked me on the head?" She scowled and stood up.

"I thought North said it was _Jack_ O'Lantern?" She heard Jack Frost whisper to Bunnymund.

"It is," She hissed back.

"The Man in Moon has chosen you to be a Guardian." North said throwing a hushed look at the winter spirit. Jacklyn looked at North with distrust.

"I'm not exactly 'kid friendly'." She responded looked around the room. She looked at the globe in the middle of the room and watched all the lights twinkle. She knew about the Guardians, understood what they did and why she wasn't chosen.

"You don't say," Jack called out from behind the white-bearded giant. Jacklyn's eyes focused on the boy, he had been frozen in time around her age. She pointed a finger at him tilting her head to the side.

"Bang," A fire crow shot out of her finger and launched itself at the winter spirit impacting with a loud hiss.

"OUCH!" He yelped trying to pat out the flame on his chest. The crow flew back the Jacklyn and landed on her shoulder cooing in her ear before smoldering out. Jack pointed his staff at her ready to shoot.

"Enough." North bellowed. He rested his hand on Jacklyn's shoulder and looked down at her with stern eyes. "My office."

Jacklyn nodded and followed him into a room down the hall from the globe room. As North shut the door behind him Jacklyn sighed.

"North, I've been protecting children for more than a millennia, from things far worse than any boogyman. Why all of a sudden does he want me here?" She asked taking a seat in one of his overly-large green and red chairs.

"I know Lyn. But he told me of something I think you need to hear." North walked around his desk and sat down, his face clouded with trouble.

"He told me Pitch has found in Potestas Diaboli. § Do you know of it?"

"That's not possible." Lyn's eyes widened in disbelief and terror.

"The Man in Moon does not lie."

"If he found that he will have more than Nightmares to command…"

"Which is why he wants you, Lyn. You know how to fight demons and ghosts. We do not." North said looking up at Lyn who met his eyes.

**Rough Translation from Latin**

**(Using Google translator sooo… yeah…)**

**§ Guardians of Light protect this home.**

**§ The devils power.**


	2. Lyn, the Spirit of Halloween

Lyn's ceremony was short and small as she requested. As she sat down to enjoy some eggnog she felt daggers being stared into her. She turned her head slightly to the side to see the winter spirit glaring at her. She rolled her eye and took a sip from the cup.

"If Pitch is back, and he has found this black magic we are going to need a plan," North said solemnly after the formality was over.

"North, I still have to visit Germany and England before Halloween." Lyn said quietly looking up at the Christmas spirit with a serious expression.

"You can go tomorrow, it is late," He replied looking at the large clock on one of the walls. Jacklyn nodded her agreement hesitantly.

"We will meet here again in two days' time," North said addressing the group this time. They all nodded.

"I'm off mate," Bunny said tapping his foot then disappearing into his rabbit hole.

"Bye guys!" Tooth called over her shoulder as she zipped out of the room, ready to go collect the children of the world's teeth. Sandy waved his goodbye and disappeared in his golden sand. That left North, Jack and her. Jack stood up, keeping his eyes on Lyn as he walked past North to one of the halls.

"I'll be heading back to Burgess." He stated.

"Oh no, you two are to stay here. Phil has prepared guest rooms." North said grabbing Jack by his hood and pulling him back next to him.

"You act like I haven't been on my own before," Jack said angrily.

"I know you have Jack. But you and Lyn are powerful and if Pitch _is_ back, I want you two safe." North replied calmly. Jack furrowed his brow then nodded. "Phil will show you to your rooms." A large yeti came out from the hallways and pointed down the hallway. Lyn and Jack followed, Jack keeping his distance from Lyn.

"What's your problem?" Lyn finally spat after being ignored the whole way to their rooms which were placed across from each other. Jack turned to face her, his cheeks red with frustration.

"We were fine without you!" He hissed.

"Oh and I suppose YOU want to fight off Pitch, Nightmares, AND demons all by yourself? Grow up!" She shouted at him. Before he could open his mouth she continued. "You have no idea what demons do to people… to kids Jack! They do horrible, horrible things." Tears welled up in her eyes as she fled into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jack stood there; jaw wide open and a perplexed look plastered across his face. He looked at Phil who looked back with wide eyes and shrugged. Jack shook his head and walked into his room and shut the door behind.

Lyn laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling as tears rolled down the sides of her face. She wanted the pain to go away, she didn't want to remember. _He's still stuck in the mentality of a child._ She thought to herself. _He had no idea._

Jack sat on his bed, his staff rested against the bed post. He couldn't stop thinking about Lyn and how her mood has changed so rapidly. What did she mean 'horrible things'? He shook his head frustrated. He actually felt bad, he didn't mean to upset her or make her cry. North had made him soft. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to his door.

Lyn heard a soft knock on her door and she frowned. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked back to her bed taking a seat on the edge.

"I'm assuming that means I can come in," Jack said sheepishly stepping in the room and shutting the door behind. He walked over to Lyn's bed and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She said not looking at the winter spirit. Jack sighed at the indifference in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean... you upset." He tried to produce a sentence but it came out all wrong. His face flushed with embarrassment as Lyn looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you remember your life before you were Jack Frost?" She asked out-of-the-blue. The question took Jack by surprise and it took him a moment to answer.

"Before I joined the Guardians I didn't… do you?" He asked looking over her as she hunched and her eyes closed.

"I wish I didn't." She replied almost inaudibly. Jack looked at her with inquiry wanting to ask more but unsure if he should. She looked up at Jack and flopped on to her back with a grunt.

"I lived in a small village. I can't remember the year, but it was in the dark ages. We lived in fear of the dark. Fear of everything. Demons and ghosts haunted the land and Nightmares roamed free. With the help of a white mage we were able to push the demons back into their own realm. That was when I was fourteen…" She paused. "We could only do so much. The line between the worlds was incredibly thin and on Samhain, or Halloween as it's called now, the barrier could be broken. The white mage used the last of his power to make sure that the line would be strengthened. It was a noble sacrifice."

Jack wondered where this was going but stayed quiet. He laid down on his side, head rested on his hand so he could look at Lyn.

"Three years later a demon of tremendous power shattered the line. He came to burn our village and slaughter my people… unless he was to have a virgin bride." Lyn's breathing got heavy and she started to shake. "I volunteered to save my family and my village…" Her voice trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.

"He took me back to his world... and… h-he beat and raped me to death." She finished with a lurch. Her fists were balled into fists and had started to get white knuckles. Lyn turned over on her side so her back was facing Jack. She didn't want to remember her past it made her insides hurt. Jack looked at the girl with wide eyes as she turned her back to him.

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively to comfort her but she thrashed away from him. She scowled back at the bewildered Jack.

"I don't need your sympathy." She spat. Taken a back, Jack threw up his hands and stood up. Frustrated and confused he left the room, closing the door behind him loudly to make a point.

Lyn looked back up at the ceiling and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't mean to snap. _Why did I even say anything?_ She pulled off her dress and scolded herself for sharing too much with him before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Beh. It's short but... yup.**

**Little bit on Jacklyn's past. **

**My mind makes it so I can't have nice things. -_-**


	3. The King of Nightmares

Lyn was cloaked in darkness. Even with her eyes accustomed to the dark she couldn't make out more than blobs around her. She reached out and felt a damp, jagged surface that sliced her hand. She hissed and recoiled trying to tend to the wound without her vision.

"All alone in the world, poor little Jacklyn," A sinister voice echoed off the walls. Lyn spun around looking for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself," She demanded squinting her eyes trying to make out anything that moved. She felt a cold hand press itself against her mouth and another wrap around her waist slamming her back into the wall. She fell to the ground, the force of the hit had knocked the wind out of her and she felt where the rocks had spilt her back in multiple places.

"Argh," She coughed trying to push herself up. This time a boot's heel came down on her back knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. She screamed in pain as she felt a rib crack on impact. She tried to move from under her tormentors' foot but they dug their heel into one of her gashes. She screamed again moving her hand to her mouth, and biting her thumb.

"What a lovely scream," The voice cooed. She recognized the voice this time. With her realization the cave began to grow with a dim light. She could see metal cages of different sized hanging from the ceiling.

"Stop Pitch." She said, it sounded more like a plea than a demand. Pitch bent over so his face was at the back of her neck, putting all of his weight on her back. She squirmed and looked away from him with a grimace of pain. She could feel his breath on her skin, it made a chill run down her spin.

"Or what?" He asked. She could hear the sadistic grin in his voice. "You're in my world and aren't really in any condition to be making demands." As the words left his lips he dug his boot deeper into her wounds. Lyn writhed in pain on the floor, trying to get away. Pitch laughed and removed his boot from her back. Lyn rolled to her side clutching her ribcage, cringing in pain.

"Pathetic." Pitch sighed with a bored expression. Lyn looked up at him, her eyes filled with hate. Pitch could see past her rage, he could see the fear that lay beneath. His glowing yellow eyes looked down at her as a smirk crept across his face.

"Afraid of the boogeyman?" He teased. Black sand slithered past his feet and over to Lyn, pulling her hands into a bind behind her back. She tried to stop it fruitlessly and squirmed on the ground trying to gain movement of her arms. She was stopped by a sudden blow to her ribcage. She coughed trying to look up at Pitch in dismay but everything was getting dull and fuzzy. She gasped for breath and felt shooting pains fill her chest. The last thing she saw was Pitch's glowing yellow eyes.

Lyn bolted up-right in her bed, gasping in short raspy breathes. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't shake the fear that Pitch has awoken in her. She stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. She was drenched in cold sweat, her hair plastered to her face. Her eyes were still wide and bewildered and dark bags sat under them. She turned the sink on and splashed cold water on her face, looking into the sink for a long while. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to see the pain in the ass winter spirit or Jolly St. Nick. She wanted to be alone. She sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her stomach and for a spilt second she could feel the pain from her nightmare. She whimpered as the pain caused her to relive the nightmare over and over in her head.

"Please make it stop!" She cried out, her voice cracking.

"What would you do to make it stop?" Pitch's voice whispered. Lyn stood up alarmed only to feel faint. She felt herself fall limp and her eyes roll back into her head.


	4. Sick with Fear

"Lyn! Lyn! Wake up!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She opened her eyes slowly to find she was looking up at Jack Frost. She closed her eyes tightly before trying to sit up.

"W-what happened?" She groaned holding her hand to her temple. Her head was pounding so hard it felt as if her brain would explode.

"I heard you scream…" He said looking at Lyn with concern.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Bellowed North as he barreled through the door to the bathroom. He looked down at Jack and a naked Lyn; his face flushed a deep shade of red.

"I uh… hope I did not interrupt." He stammered. Jack's face turned a shade of light pink and Lyn gagged at the idea.

"No!" She hissed trying to pull herself to her feet. She felt her knees buckled and her body plummet to the ground. Ice cold arms wrapped around her waist trying to stabilize her. Jack pulled off his hoodie and slipped it on her. Lyn closed her eyes and rested her head on Jack's cold shoulder.

"Lyn, what happened?" Demanded North keeping his eyes on her face, a light shade of red still remaining. She squeezed her eyes together trying to think. Why did she feel sick to her stomach?

"I had a nightmare," She whispered after a long pause.

"Was Pitch here?" North asked worried.

"N-no… I don't think so…" Lyn muttered trying to remember if the Nightmare King has visited her. Everything after waking up was surrounded in a fog. She didn't remember walking into the bathroom. "I… I think I need to lay down…"

Jack picked Lyn in one fell swoop positioning her bridal style. Lyn wrapped her arms around his neck. North stepped out of Jack's way and walked over to the far side of the bed. Jack followed North and looked down at the sheets. They had been torn off in Lyn's attempt to wake up from her Nightmare. What sheets remained were drenched in sweat.

"Let's take you into my room so you can have a clean bed," Jack offered expecting her to recoil or yell at him. Instead she nodded weakly and curled up in his arms. Jack looking up at North worried who shared the same look. North led the way into Jack's room opening and shutting the doors for Jack. North pulled the sheets on Jack's already made bed back and Jack placed Lyn's body in the middle. Her arms loosened from around Jack's neck and fell to her sides. Her eyes were half closed and she stared blankly at something neither Jack nor North could see.

"Rest Lyn, you need to regain your strength," North said before leaving the room in a state of panic. The girl hadn't been here for a day and Pitch had already found her. He didn't know what Pitch did to Lyn, but it was clear what his motives were.

* * *

**Kinda short, still working on where I want to go with it. **

**Send me a review or PM for suggestions.**


	5. Kidnapped

Lyn's eyes slowly closed and Jack hung his head. He knew she was a sleep but how long before she awoke from another nightmare? Something was very wrong with her, the way she acted, her voice, everything was just… wrong. He hoped that if she rested she would get back to her spunky self. He kind of liked the way she acted, it reminded him of well… himself.

* * *

Lyn felt herself plummet into a familiar sea of darkness and didn't need to open her eyes to know where she was. She could tell by the damp air and musty smell that Pitch had pulled her back into his Kingdom. She laid there, perfectly still, she didn't want to move and she didn't want to see Pitch. She wanted to wake up more than anything. She pinched her arm to see it would send her back to the comfort of North's guest room but all it accomplished was sending a sharp pain up the arm. She gritted her teeth as she desperately thought of other ways to awake herself.

"Not excited to be back?" Pitch asked sounding hurt. Lyn closed her eyes, unmoving and didn't offer a response. She heard Pitch's boots pat across the cave ground and approach her. Lyn tried to keep her breathing steady as the taps came closer and closer until they stopped next to her face. She heard Pitch grunt as he sat down next to her.

"I can smell your fear Lyn." He stated running his fingers through her hair. She felt her heart start to race. She felt his hot breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine. "Wake up. I have a surprise for you."

Lyn's eyes flew open at the sound of glass breaking, security alarms wailing and a yelp from Jack. She sat up to see Pitch holding Jack off the ground by his neck. Pitch looked over his should to meet her eyes and grinned.

"Pitch let him go!" She yelled trying to get out of the bed only to find she had been bound by the black sand. Jack was clawing at the older man's hands desperately trying to get air.

"Come and get him," Pitch laughed. The door swung open and in stormed North, blades unsheathed, followed by three of the larger yetis.

"Pitch!" He roared charging at the grey-skinned man. Pitch moved out of North's way with easy and quickly mounted a Nightmare.

"I'll be looking forward to your visit Lyn," He said before riding off into the night, a red-faced Jack Frost still in his clutches. The sand around Lyn fell from her body and slithered off after its master. North's red flustered face spun around to meet a mortified Lyn's.

"Lyn what is he talking about?" He growled looking from her to the window. Lyn sat there in silence, mouth agape looking out the window.

"LYN!" North yelled shaking the girl by her shoulders. She blinked looking up at North. She tried to tell him but no words came out. North stepped back and put his hand over his eyes pulling it down his cheeks with frustration.

"He has Jack…" were the first word Lyn could produce. North looked at her clinching his fists.

"What… why? Jack… This isn't..." Lyn stuttered closing her eyes. She felt tears tug at her eyes and refused to let them fall. This was her fault, Jack was right: they were fine without her. She stood up and quickly stripped off Jack's hoodie and grabbed her dress pulling it on. North turned away as Lyn undressed and redressed.

"Where do you think you're going?" North scowled. Lyn looked at Santa flabbergasted, as if he had to ask.

"To go get him back!" She practically yelled.

"Oh, no you're not. Not by yourself," North reached in to grab Lyn but she quickly jumped back.

"This is my fault! I will get him MYSELF," She spat, infuriated that North would even suggest that she should wait. The tattoo's on her back started to pull out of her flesh and soon she had large bat wings resting at her sides. Still slightly covered in flesh and blood she stretched them out. North's jaw dropped, he didn't know she could sprout wings from those tattoos. Lyn winced as she pulled her body into the air, even after all these years she couldn't get used to the pain they produced as they ripped out of her back. She flew out the window with incredible speed leaving North's workshop and soon the North Pole behind.

* * *

**WELP. There go you, Pitch being an asshole like normal.**

**If you'd like to see a better picture of Jacklyn (she's the photo for the story) I'll put the link on my profile.**


	6. The Deal

Lyn landed in the middle of a large, dense forest, her wings slowly slinking back into her flesh. Before her lay an old beaten up wooden bed frame covered in a layer of Pitch's black sand. It hadn't been hard to find, Pitch left the black sand leading her here. She approached the bed frame looking down into the gaping black tunnel under it.

* * *

Jack had tried to fight Pitch off, he tried to break free of Pitch's grasp but the King of Nightmares was stronger than him. He slipped into unconsciousness after Pitch took him from the North Pole. He looked around a dark room as much as he could. He had awoken with his arms bound behind him and his legs bound together making it very difficult to move. As Jack tried to sit up Pitch stepped out of the shadows. Jack's eyes widened and he tried to wiggle away from the man who easily caught up with him. Pitch picked Jack up with ease, calling out more black sand to suspend Jack from the floor.

"What do you want with me Pitch?" Jack hissed at the man, glaring at him.

"It's not what I want with you," Pitch replied with hint of boredom in his voice. He took a few steps back from Jack. "But since I have you, let's have some fun, shall we?" As Pitch finished his sentence he summoned a black sand whip. Jack's eyes widened but before he had a chance to scream more of Pitch's sand wrapped itself around his mouth.

"My favorite part of this whip is the spikes I wove in it," Pitch lifted up the rope to show Jack what he meant. "The sound it makes on flesh is just… delightful." He smiled sadistically, cracking the whip inches from Jack's face.

_That sick bastard_. Jack felt himself start to tremble violently and a lurching feeling grew in his stomach. The smile grew on Pitch's face showing his pointy teeth before he snapped the whip, this time it raked across Jack's chest, ripping into his hoodie and flesh underneath. Jack's eyes grew wide as he shrieked in pain, the sound muffled by his gag. His body was shaking uncontrollably now and he felt like he was going to be sick. Pitch cackled cracking the whip over and over, maiming the winter spirit. Tears fell from the boys eyes and he screamed as loud as he could trying to break free of his bond, to get away from the pain that seared on the chest and face.

Pitch stood back to admire his work, pleased. He snapped his fingers and Jack collapsed to the floor with a thud. The impact knocked the wind out of the boy and caused his to cringe in pain.

"Lyn should be here by now, why don't you let her hear your pretty little scream?" Pitch purred. The gag fell from Jack's mouth, he gasped for air and groaned in pain. Pitch snapped the whip, raking its sharp points across Jack's back and arm. Jack let out a cry as he felt his flesh pull apart at the touch of the serrated whip.

* * *

A scream echoed out the tunnel while Jacklyn observed the entrance to Pitch's domain.

"JACK!" Lyn yelled and dove down into the hole landing several feet down. The air was damp and smelt of musk and the memory of her nightmare washed over her making her knees queasy. She felt shooting pains in her chest but she pushed forward.

"Jack! Where are you?" Lyn called out squinting her eyes trying to see anything in this dark pit.

"I see you found your way," Pitch stepped out of the shadows grinning at the girl. Lyn clenched her fist which started to glow. "Ah, ah, ah," Pitch scolded her pulling Jack out of the shadows and putting a small dagger to his throat.

Lyn stepped back in shock, Jack looked horrid. Most of the flesh on his chest was either missing or raw and he had two large gashes on his face. She felt her body shake, this was all her fault.

"Let him go Pitch," She said trying to keep her voice calm. "This isn't his fight,"

"You're right," Pitch agreed jabbing one of his fingers into Jack's wounds. Jack yelped and tried to recoil from the man. Lyn stepped forward only to freeze in her spot as Pitch pushed the dagger against Jack's throat. "But the brat got in the way and I want to make sure he learns his lesson,"

Lyn felt her stomach clench, tying itself in knots.

"Let him go and I will stay in his place," Lyn said despite the fear that was rising like bile in her throat. Pitch looked at the girl his eyes lit up and a smirk crept across his face.

"Deal," Pitch agreed.

"Lyn no!" Jack cried out.

"Shut up boy," Pitch hissed throwing him to the ground and pushing his boot heel into the gash on his back. Jack screamed in pain trying to claw his way away from the cruel monster. Lyn darted forward and pulled Jack from Pitch, embracing him her eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Jack," She whispered. She kissed the boy of the forehead before pulling out a snow globe she had found in her guest room. She threw it to the ground and pushed Jack through the portal before he could object. When the portal closed she felt cold hands place themselves on her shoulders. She shivered from the cold and from fear.

"You're fear smells delicious, mind if I have a bite?" Pitch whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

* * *

**._.**

**poor jack. **


	7. Twisted Fears

North had finally assembled the Guardians when a snow globe portal opened in front of them and a bloody and beaten Jack fell through it.

"Jack!" North exclaimed running forward and picking up the boy. He was covered in blood and could barely keep his eyes open. North rushed Jack to the infirmary followed by Tooth, Bunny and Sandy.

"North…. Pitch… he… he has Lyn," Jack managed to rasp out after he had been lain on a white cot.

"Mate you're in no condition to talk, just relax," Bunnymund replied helping North remove Jack's torn hoodie. They assessed the damage and got to work stitching Jack's wounds up the best they could. North wrapped his chest in gauze and bandaged his face while Tooth zipped back and forth nervously and Bunny and Sandy stood in silence. Jack's started off into space while North cleaned him up and bandaged him. He couldn't stop thinking about what that fucking monster was going to do the Lyn.

"Y-you have to get Lyn," Jack mumbled, his throat raw from the screaming and bile that kept coming up.

"We'll figure something out Jack, but you need to rest." Tooth said hovering next to Jack's head, her purple eye large with worry. Jack nodded he could barely keep himself awake, he vaguely heard Bunny offering to keep an eye on him while he slept before he was out like a light.

* * *

Jack and the Guardians were fighting off hordes of Nightmares; he could see everyone but Lyn. He looked around panicking trying to find her ginger hair amongst the sea of black sand. Then he heard it, he heard Lyn scream.

"LYN!" He yelled looking around franticly. "LYN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jack, Pitch has her!" North yelled over the howling of the Nightmares. Jack shot down through the black until he saw Lyn in Pitch's grasp. He tried to move forward but he been frozen in place, all he could do was watch.

The black sand had wrapped itself around Lyn's arms and legs, pulling her wrists above her head. She could move and she could do was look into Pitch's yellow eyes. Pitch touched Lyn's face and he smirked.

"Let's see what you're afraid of." He teased. Pitch looked into her soul, until he found what he was looking for. "What a twisted fear you have." Lyn's eyes grew wide.

"Let me go!" She said a hint of panic grew in her voice.

"Why? I want to play with this fear." He laughed. More tendrils wrapped around Lyn's legs pulling them apart. She started to panic and writhe about trying to get free. Pitch rested his hands on the zipper on the side of her dress.

"No!" She screamed. Pitch laughed and unzipped the dress, letting it fall from her body. Lyn tried to pull her arms in to cover her body but the tendrils pulled back. Pitch's long finger danced over her breasts. She felt herself start to panic and she tried to pull away.

"There's that fear," Pitch laughed, putting his lips on her neck nibbling slightly.

"Please stop!" Lyn begged. Pitch looked at her inquisitively for a moment.

"No." He whispered in her ear. The black sand formed a whip in his hand. He cracked it, ripping its spiked end across her stomach. Lyn screamed as the whip slashed at her flesh. Pitch laughed and moved in grabbing her face, making her look at him. His eyes looked over her body before licking his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this," He grinned pushing his length into her. Lyn's eyes grew wide in pain as a tear rolled down her cheek. A scream escaped her lips as she begged for Pitch to stop the abuse. He laughed and pushed all the way in causing Lyn cried out. She tried to pull away tried to move, tried to get away from the pain. He started to thrust into her groaning with twisted pleasure.

"That's right, scream for me." Pitch moaned in her ear. His lips moved to her neck. He kissed it then sank his crooked teeth in to her flesh. Lyn's scream turned into a gurgle as Pitch hit her main artery. He thrust one last time with a loud grunt into her neck as his cum filled her. Lyn's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell between states of conscious. Pitch pulled away letting Lyn fall to the ground, blood flowing from the puncture wounds on her neck.

Jack fell from the sky, landing not far from Lyn's body.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Pitch asked with a grin.

"What… what did you do?!" Jack yelled, his whole body shaking. Pitch licked his lips and put himself away.

"She had such a deep fear, I couldn't help myself. It was so… _refreshing_." Pitch sneered.

Jack face contorted in anger as he cast a bolt of ice at Pitch who knocked to the side with ease.

"Little Jack Frost, you can't stop me. Not now. Not ever," Pitch said swooping in on Jack and pinning him to a wall by his neck. "Maybe I should feed on your fear too,"

Jack struggled against Pitch's grip. His strength has increased since their last encounter. Jack screamed in terror as he felt the man's teeth puncture his throat.

"Jack! Wake up mate!"

* * *

**Welp my writers block went away for two chapters.**

**:**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**(I enjoy review and favs. :D)**

**Oh I don't know if this is confusing but it is Jack's Nightmare, but that is Lyn's legit fear. **


	8. Awake

Jack bolted up in the bed to meet a soft furry paw. He looked around wide-eyed and bewildered. He looked up Bunny, tears forming in his eyes. He'd never had such a horrible nightmare, everything was so real. It shook him to his core. After the shock of the nightmare wore off Jack realized how much pain he was in, he looked down to see that several stitching on his chest had been pulled out and his wounds were oozing. Jack grimaced in pain as he felt woozy, he heard Bunny call for North.

North swung the door looking franticly at Jack then and Bunny then back at Jack. He quickly joined Bunny at Jack's side, motioning for the yetis in the room to bring him more medical supplies.

"Jack, you need to lie down, you've torn open your wounds," North said trying to keep his voice calm. He was worried sick that if Jack wound kept ripping open that Man in Moon might take Jack away. Jack nodded slightly before laying his head back on the pillow staring at the ceiling, trying to keep his breathing steady. The nightmare played itself over in his head, and Lyn's last scream echoed in brain until he rolled to the edge of the bed and vomited onto the tile floor below him.

Phil quickly went to cleaning up Jack's mess while another yeti brought North more rolls of gauze and some stitching. Bunny hopped out of Jack's peripheral vision and came back with a damp cloth. He laid it across Jack's forehead looking at the boy with worried eyes. North quickly stitched Jack's wounds back together, cleaned them off and wrapped his chest in gauze.

"North… you… you have to save Lyn…" Jack mumbled. North looked off into the distance for a long while before nodding to Jack.

"I will summon the others," North replied before standing up, nodding to Bunny and leaving the room.

"Mate, Lyn can take care of herself, you need to stop worrying and focus of healing yourself," Bunny said looking down at the frost spirit before looking away quickly. Jack's wounds made him sick to his stomach; he blamed himself for not being able to protect the boy.

"You don't know what he's capable of!" Jack hissed back at Bunny, enraged more at himself than anyone. Bunny's ears lay flat to his head as his expression saddened.

"Phil, can you watch over Jack? This rescue mission is going to take all of us," Bunny asked instantly regretting his choice of words.

"I need to come," Jack stated trying to sit up but he was pushed back into bed by a fluffy paw.

"No, you need to rest," Bunny said trying not to let the resentment in Jack's eyes bother him. Jack glared at the Pooka but said nothing.

Bunnymund left the room with an overwhelming sadness that gnawed his insides. He hopped into the globe room and waited with North for the other Guardians to arrive, the aurora borealis flowing through the skies summoning his companions.

* * *

**'tis short**

**My brain stopped working for this chapter...**

**Reviews/favs./follows make my day. seriously. do et.**


	9. Broken

Lyn lay on the ground, her eyes only half open. Her body was covered in bruises, bites, and gashes. What was left of her desecrated dress was tossed carelessly not far from her broken body. A single tear fell from her eyes and splashed on the ground. Her whole body was bursting with pain, she couldn't move.

As soon as she took Jack's place as Pitch's torture toy, he wasted no time to unwrap his "gift". Pitch sunk his jagged teeth into her shoulder the bound her in his sand, beating, maiming, and finally raping her. She felt at least three ribs that had been cracked in Pitch's beatings. Shooting pains filler her chest with every breath.

She had tried to fight back at first, struggling against Pitch's sand but her resistance only aroused him more, that sick fuck. After what seemed like days of beatings and restless nights filled with horrid nightmares, Pitch raped her. First vaginally, then after several more bites and beatings, anally.

After Pitch had his fun with her body, he released her from the sand. She fell to the ground, making no attempts to run. Pitch knew he had broken the girl who now lay rasping for air before him. He rested his boot on Lyn's rib cages, earning a shriek in pain as he pushed his weight on her.

Lyn felt a sharp pain and heard crack as Pitch stepped on her and felt a rib break. She tried to scream for mercy but her voice barely made more than a slight rasp.

"Was that little brat worth it? Was _Jack Frost_ worth all this pain?" Pitch asked mockingly, digging his heel into Lyn's ribs harder.

Lyn sobbed as his boot broke another rib, she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. She tried to move away from the new searing pain in her chest. Pitch looked down at the pathetic girl as his lips twisted up into a malevolent grin. He knew she hadn't physically moved anywhere but the fight she still had in her excited him. He couldn't remember the last time he had the joy of feeding on a fear this strong, this deep, this…_delightful_ and he wanted more.

Pitch pushed her away with his heel, causing Lyn to cringe in pain and choke on a muffled scream. His black sand slithered past him and wrapped itself around Lyn's wrists and lifted her up until she dangled, her feet inches off the ground. Lyn looked up at her tormentor with tear-filled eyes.

"P-please Pitch….no…no m-more…" She cried. She couldn't take any more of this pain; she just wanted him to put her out of her misery.

"I'm not done with you, not yet. I want you to watch the destruction of the Guardians… and of the spirit wall you fought so hard to protect," Pitch said smirking at the girl, caressing her cheeks with his finger with cruel affection.

"Y-you don't know w-what you're doing…" Lyn snapped, trying to fight her restrains.

"Still have fight in you; I'll have to fix that…" Pitch snickered. Lyn felt her skin crawl at those words, tearing falling from her eyes.

"Demons… don't want to…to rule, they only want to destroy," Lyn choked out, even if she couldn't save herself, she needed to save everyone else, even if that meant saving Pitch.

"Enough!" Pitch growled walking around Lyn. She felt his eyes look her all over; she pulled at her binds only to be jerked back into place. Pitch rested his finger tips on the left tattoo on Lyn's back, tracing it thoughtfully. Lyn's skin crawled at his touch and she tried to control her breathing.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Pitch whispered in her ear. Lyn's started to shake glancing over her shoulder. Pitch grinned back at her holding a small, jagged-edged dagger. Her eyes grew wide with fear, what was he doing?

In one motion Pitch ripped her left wing from its tattooed form until it was fully extended. Lyn yelped in pain, she didn't know anyone else could pull her wings out like that.

"You're going to want to stay still," Pitch laughed moving the serrated edge of the blade to the base of Lyn's wing. She felt the teeth of the knife push into her skin.

"N-NO! S-STOP PLEASE!" Lyn screamed looking back at him mortified, trying to pull her wing back into her body. He smirked at her before grabbing her wing and pulling it out, causing Lyn to whimper. Pitch started to saw into the flesh at the base of the wing until he hit the bone, pushing down harder. Lyn's eyes grew wide and filled with tears are she screamed at the excruciating pain shooting through her wing and back. She felt every tooth tear through the flesh and then the splintering of her bone. She screamed, begged for mercy until she felt bile rise in her throat. She choked, feeling a burning pain in her throat before she heaved, spitting a yellow fluid from her mouth. She shook violently and convulsed in pain. She just wanted to be over, she wanted to die. Pitch broke through the bone earning a gargled scream from Lyn before ripping the rest of the wing from her back and throwing it to the ground.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Pitch teased. Lyn rocked back and forth in her binds, her eyes wide and full of tears, and her whole body trembling. The room was swirling around her, her eyes slowly starting to roll back into her head.

"Ah, ah, ah. I want you to be awake when I rip the other one off," Pitch scolded her. Lyn felt a poke in her side and glanced over at Pitch, her head lolling back and forth. He had a syringe in his hand and a grin on his face. "Adrenaline," He informed her. Lyn squeezed her eyes closed desperately wanting it all to be over.

The barbaric removal of Lyn's right wing was enough to send her body into shock but the adrenaline kept her awake so she could feel every tooth dig through her flesh and saw through her bone. When Pitch was pleased with his maiming of the girl he released her from the sand.

Lyn hit the floor and curled up into the fetal position heaving out the little bit of food she had eaten over the last couple of days. Pitch's toothy grin was the last thing she saw as she faded into darkness, laying in a pool of blood and vomit.

* * *

**I had WAY too much fun writing this...**

**-LEVEL UP-**

**My level of terribleness has reached the horse level.**


End file.
